Jinx's Curse
by Phillip the Nickel
Summary: Jinx puts a curse on Robin that makes him act perverted and bad....and Raven is home alone with him full summery inside..........COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1 The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I never will!  
  
Hey this is my first ever fan fic! I am so excited! Yee Haw! And I want to say sorry about the text for some reason it won't double space even though it says it is to me...but he others are not that way! I promise!  
  
Summery: During a battle, Jinx puts a curse on Robin, making him act perverted and bad boyish toward Raven. But here's the fun part....cyborg, starfire, and beast boy go on a ski trip leaving Robin alone with Raven...uh oh! Sorry perverted people NO LIME! NO LEMON! OR WHAT EVER YOU CALL IT! Ok now on with the story!  
  
The H.I.V.E.S. team was fighting harder than ever! Robin and Raven were the only ones left standing. Jinx threw Raven to the ground causing her to gasp her chest in pain and exhaustion. Just when Jinx was about to finish her arched rival.......  
  
"ring ring ring"  
  
Jinx's cell phone rang. Jinx groaned and answered it.  
  
"Hello," Jinx answered in an annoyed voice "Oh! Mr. Slade I am so sorry! I was just about to finish Raven..." At Slade's lair: "That's alright Jinx....I have a special job for you." Slade was turning in his chair and had a very determined look on his face.  
  
"What can I do for you ser?" Jinx said excited.  
  
"I want you to put a curse on "Wonder Boy" that makes him act...lets say not himself." Slade said smirking.  
  
"Ohhhhh, I got cha'!" Jinx said flipping her cell phone closed.  
  
Back to the fight scene:  
  
Raven finally found strength to stand and lunged for Jinx. Robin was trying to fight off Mammoth. Raven knocked Jinx to the ground. Jinx stared into Ravens big purple eyes and smirked. She didn't even have to look at Robin. She raised her arm and fired a pink shiny magic ball toward Robin! Robin was hit and fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. Jinx let out a laugh and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Raven ran to Robin and kneeled beside him.  
  
She tried to heal him with her powers but it didn't work. The H.I.V.E.S team was gone, and she didn't know what to do with all her friends. She picked them up one by one and flew them back to the tower. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy woke up by morning. Sadly Robin was still asleep and they didn't know what was wrong with him or what Jinx did. "When do you think Robin will awaken?" Asked Starfire with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what Jinx did." said Raven in her plain voice.  
  
"We need to get out of this place and go on a vacation!" Beast Boy said angrily.  
  
"I know we need to go somewhere to relax and get away from the fighting!" Cyborg says slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"What is a va-ca-tion?" Starfire says slowly.  
  
"Vacations are thing were people go and do something fun and don't have to worry about anything!" Beast Boy says happily.  
  
"Then I agree with Beast Boy!" Starfire screams sending her arms in the air.  
  
"You guys go I will stay here." Raven said monotone. The rest of the team nodded and left to go on the internet and find a good vacation spot.  
  
"We need to go to the beach!" Cyborg said pointing to a spot on the screen that said  
  
"YOUR DREAM VACATION WAITS!"  
  
"No, no we need to go to the mountains to ski!" Beast Boy said Pointing to a place on the screen that said "Ski your troubles away!"  
  
~Cyborg and Beast Boy start to fight.~  
  
"I know we need to go to Hati," (Incase you don't know Hati is one of the most poor countries in the world.)Starfire says pointing to a spot on the screen that says "PlEaSE hElP Us!"  
  
A anima sweat drop forms on Cyborg's and Beast Boy's head. They finally all decide to go to Utah to ski their troubles away.  
  
The next morning Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy leave for the plane. They were going to stay for two weeks. Raven said goodbye to them and sat on the couch and started reading a book. After awhile she fell asleep. Little did she know that someone was slowly waking up in his bed......  
  
Oh Cliffhanger! Bawhahahahahha I will write tomorrow when I get home from school I promise! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY AND TELL ME THE TRUTH! IS IT A GOOD PLOT? IS IT LONG ENOUGH? IS IT FUN TO READ? The next chapter will be a whole lot longer and better because "you know who" will be a wake! What do you think he will do? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Ch 2 The Monster Awakes

Hey! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!! YOU ROCK! Thanks for the help too! I am going to try to make this one longer and try to get it to make it double spaced! (For all our sakes!) Ok thanks for everything! Oh and thanks for telling the truth about my story I really appreciate it! And I am aware that Hades is hell in Greek mythology I just messed up! Ha-ha! Thanks again for the reviews. ~StarWisher~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I HAVE NOTHING! ALL YOU WOULD GET IS LENT AND A BUTTON! Ok on with the story!  
  
Ch. 2 The Monster Awakes  
  
It was around 1:30 PM in the Titan Tower. Since no one was at the house besides Robin and her she decided to go to her room and read. So she lifted herself from the black leather couch, (still reading her book) started to walk toward the door. As she was about to go through the door she ran into the chest of another person.  
  
"Oh Robin you're up!" Raven said neutral. "Oh yea I'm up." Robin said smugly "Alright then well I am going to my room." Raven said normally.  
  
Raven starts to walk away to her room still reading her book her eyes never leaving it. Robin suddenly grabs her from behind and Raven drops her book in surprise.  
  
"What do you want, Robin!" Raven asked angrily "Nothing you just look cute when you're mad." Robin said smiling a devilish grin.  
She sighed and just pretended not to hear such a comment. She leans down to pick it up. Robin also leans but let's just say in the opposite direction. Raven shoots up turning right in front of Robin and stares him in the eyes deadly.  
  
"Dang Raven! Where have you been hiding that!?" Robin says smirking.  
  
Raven blushed, but luckily her dark blue cloak was on so he didn't see. Raven wasn't going to let him get away with that comment. She brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could. Robin brought his hand to the place were the red mark was and rubbed it gently. Raven grabbed her book with a flash and raced to her room and locked it. She laid her back on the door and slid down to the floor. Thoughts ran through her head like a train going threw a tunnel. ~What's wrong with him! ~ ~he's never like this! ~ ~Is he sick! ~  
  
Raven just couldn't figure out what was going on! She sat there for 3 hours trying to come to a conclusion on why he was acting...so...so strange! Finally, she got up and went in the restroom to take a bath. Maybe that would help her think better. It didn't. Raven got out of the shower and sighed. ~Maybe it was just a one moment thing. Maybe he will say sorry. ~ She thought it over and decided that it wasn't that big of a deal. She walked into the kitchen to get some herbal tea. As she was drinking her favorite drink something was rubbing her back slowly. She turned around only to find... (Dun dun dun!)..Robin! He was taking the back of his fingers and rubbing her back! She just moved away. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her.  
  
She started toward the door of the kitchen, but Robin got there first. He laid his back on the side of the door and put his right hand on the door frame on the other side so to block her escape.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Robin smiled.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
What is wrong with him!? He is never like this! I JUST WANTED A LITTLE BIT OF TEA! IS THAT SO WRONG! Grrr!  
  
Author POV  
  
Raven tried to remove his arm from the frame of the door, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, she just decided to go to the living room. She sat herself on the big leather couch and picked up her book. She decided that if she wasn't going to be able to get away from him than she would just have to pretend he wasn't there. Robin sat down beside her. In Raven's opinion he was to close for comfort. She just ignored him. She was good at ignoring people. It was one of her talents.  
  
She just kept on reading. Robin leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a sly voice...  
  
"How bout we do something else."  
  
Raven looked up from her book and looked at him. His face was way to close. It was only about 2 cm. away from her face.  
  
"Like what?" Raven asked trying to sound un amused. She didn't do so well.  
  
"What do you think?" Robin said giving her the checking out eye. He then smirk and moved in for what seemed like a kiss. Raven just kept leaning back on the couch till she could move no longer.  
  
Finally, Robin's lips were just about there. Raven did the first thing that came to mind she of course...threw him off! Robin landed on the table in front of the couch and Raven took a run for it. Robin was not going to give up that easily.  
  
Raven was running her heart out.  
  
Raven's POV  
  
Why me Lord Why me!!!! Suddenly I hear Robin's foot steps behind me. I ran harder. I curse who ever built this house for making my room so far away! Robin was faster than me. He jumped on my back and flipped me on my back. He looked so different. His usual pretty-boy smile was replaced with an annoying smirk. His expression looked like a caged animal eyeing a piece of meat. His hands were on my shoulders holding me down on my back. I couldn't move.  
  
He was just too strong. He leaned down to my ear again and whispered in that seducing voice. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away?"  
"Robin! Let me up! What is wrong with you?" Robin ignored my cries of setting me free. He leaned his head down to my neck and started to take in my scent, while lightly brushing his lips on my neck. I closed my eyes to take in the feeling. Suddenly my eyes shot open!  
  
"UM HOW BOUT NO!" I scream throwing him off for the second time, but this time causing him to slam against the wall. I ran to my room and locked the door. I really hope that Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy come home early.....  
  
Ok ya'll thank you if you reviewed! And thanks for being honest! And for the help! Ok questions for reviewers...Is this chapter better than the first?........Is it easier to read?......Is my grammar better?.......Is too much stuff happening in one chapter?  
  
Ok Thanks a lot for reading! I really appreciate it! Ok Thanks! 


	3. Ch 3 The Horror Continues!

Hey Thanks for all the reviews and the help! I hope this chapter if better than the others! (My main goal is to make you laugh that is why some stuff in here sounds stupid! LOL) Enjoy Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: grrrrrrr I hate these they just remind me that I don't own Teen Titans...ok well I don't own Teen Titans. Ok that was pointless now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3 The Horror Continues!  
  
"Beep Beep Beep"  
  
Raven smashed her fist on the alarm clock to make it cease its idiotic noise. After about 15 minutes of just laying there, she dragged herself out of the warm bed and began to slump toward the bathroom. She took a 5 minute shower to wake her up.  
  
It was about 6:00 in the morning when she got out of the hot shower. She looked in her mirror and stared at herself. Her thoughts went back to the last night. Raven remembered seeing something in Robin's eyes that she had never seen before. Lust, his eyes were gleaming with the deadly sin.  
  
Robin was usually good to her. He was always polite and gave her space. Never has he tried to touch her in such a manner.  
  
Raven came back to reality and felt one thing.hunger.  
  
"Curse you! Why do you need food all the time! Grrrrrrr!" Raven said to herself.  
  
She looked at the clock beside her bed. 5:30 in the morning. Robin would most likely not be up at the hour. She opened her door slightly to see if he was anywhere in site. She didn't see him. She opened the door all the way and creped to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and too out an Herbal Tea packet. Then, she poured some hot water in a mug and began to dip the packet in and out until the water was turned to a brownish color.  
  
She took a sip of her beloved drink and let the hot liquid run through her body. Herbal Tea always helped her relax. She decided to go to the roof of the huge tower to meditate.  
  
As she meditated she tried to figure out why Robin had been acting so strangely. Her mind kept coming back to the thought of how good it felt to have Robin whisper in her ear. She would always shake the thought off and scold herself for thinking that way.  
  
After about 5 hours of meditating she lifted herself off the ground and went down the stairs to the door that led inside. The door opened to the living room. She opened the door slightly to see if Robin was in there.  
  
He would probably be up by now. She hoped to God that she didn't run into him. She walked into the hall and started to tip-toe (A/N: Raven tip- toeing...now that's funny) toward her room. Luckily she didn't see him.  
  
She reached her room and closed the door and locked it. She had forgotten to lock the door earlier. Raven hadn't realized until she was on the roof, but she assumed that Robin wouldn't come in here. No one came into Raven's Room that's for sure. They all know that if they went into her room she would murder them.  
  
Raven turned away from the door. She gasped because Robin was right in her face having that annoying smirk on his face .  
  
"You forgot to lock your door Raven." Robin said slowly while smiling an evil grin.  
  
Raven was never scared ever! Not until now. The way he was looking at her didn't seem human. He was looking at her like he knew her biggest secret. His eyes wondered (he isn't wearing his mask which was also strange) from her purple eyes to her legs and then back to her eyes.  
  
Robin could tell she was wondering what he was going to do. He loved making her feel nervous around him. Robin looked her straight in the eye and smiled. Then he lowered he face to the side of her ear and whispered.  
  
"Are you scared of me Raven?"  
  
Raven eyes grew big with surprise. Robin grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto the wall. Raven tried to keep a neutral face so he wouldn't know of her fear.  
  
Raven's mind kept screaming "Oh dear God he is going to rape me!"  
  
Raven tried to fight back. She brought her arms up and tried to push him off. He didn't budge. He just slightly chuckled and leaned over to her ear and whispered,  
  
"Raven I'm not going to rape you."  
  
This did help a little but she still didn't like where his hands were or how close he was. Robin moved his head down to her neck and began to brush his lips on it. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She trembled a little bit. Robin noticed this and brought his face back in front of hers. Raven brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. Robin's face went to the side and a red hand mark was on his cheek. He looked back up and smirked.  
  
"Do you really think that a slap would stop me from touching you?" Robin said smart-alecky.  
  
Raven frowned he was looking at her like a cage animal looks at a piece of meat again. She wanted him out of her room. She wanted him out of the tower. She wanted him to just disappear. ~If you don't want him to touch you than why do you shiver at his tough?~ Her conscience asked her.  
  
It was right. She did shiver at his touch, but that doesn't mean that she was enjoying it.  
  
~Yes it does~ ~Shut up you!~  
  
She decided to not listen to it. While she was arguing with her annoying conscience Robin had moved his face closer. She finally noticed this.  
  
"Robin what are..." she didn't get to finish because Robin lips were pushed onto hers.  
  
Raven was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Robin was becoming more aggressive with the kiss by the second. She couldn't run because she had no where to go. She couldn't back away because her back was against the wall. She couldn't push him off because he was holding her down. Then she had an idea. She brought her hand up to his neck and rested it there. Then, all of a sudden she dug her long nails into his neck. Robin threw his head back in pain.  
  
She took the opportunity to throw him out. She locked the door as faster than you can say "sheep". Raven was worried that next time she wouldn't be so lucky. He might do something really bad next time.  
  
About 3 hours passed and her stomach screamed for food. She cursed slightly under her breath and opened the door slowly to see if he was there. She slowly walked to the kitchen to get some food. She decided on left over pizza. She put it in the oven and set the time.  
  
After she finished eating the tofu pizza that Beast Boy had ordered the day before they left for the mountains, she went to the living room to read. It was about 7:30 at night so she decided that Robin would most likely stay in his room. Could she be anymore wrong?  
  
Robin walked quietly toward her. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered,  
  
"I see that you like to leave marks on people necks," Raven looked up from her book. "Well, so do I" Robin said still whispering in her ear.  
  
Raven didn't know what he was going to do to her. He jumped over the back of couch and sat beside her close, real close. Raven leaned back to separate them a little. Robin looked angry and excited at the same time. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backside onto the couch.  
  
"Robin stop!" Raven screamed at him.  
  
He just ignored her cries. He lowered his head toward her neck. He started to kiss her neck nonstop. She threw him off for the third time in two days. He shot right up and tried grab her but she got away. She ran to her room and locked the door.  
  
That night she didn't sleep very well. She couldn't stop wondering why he was acting like this. It bothered her way to much. She finally closed her eyes. Five minutes later they shot open again.  
  
"Jinx did something to Robin! Now I remember she shot something at him! He was fine before the battle so that has to be it!" Raven said out loud. She would find Jinx and find out what happened. I will look for her tomorrow.  
  
I made this one a little longer. I know it wasn't as funny as the others but the next one will. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Ok here are the questions for this chapter, IS IT TO OVER THE TOP?..........IS IT EASY TO READ?.........IS IT INTERESTING?........HOW IS MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING?....... k thanks I really love getting all these reviews! 


	4. Ch 4 Cat Fight!

Authors Note- Hey! I am so sorry for taking so long! My computer has a virus, but I am trying to type this chapter anyway! I don't believe how many reviews I am getting! WOW! *wipes tear from eye* thank you! Ok on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Gosh I hate these things.......I don't own Teen Titans!  
  
The next morning Raven slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at her clock it was 4:00 a.m. She had decided the night before to wake up early, so she wouldn't run into Robin. (For obvious reasons.) The half demon quickly opened her closet door. She couldn't possibly wear her usual outfit! The students at H.I.V.E would surely be able to spot her out. Raven stared at her clothes in shock...EVERY THING IN HER CLOSET WAS THE BLUE HOOD AND LEOTARD! (An anima drop shows up on her forehead.) She couldn't believe that she didn't have any other clothes!  
  
Raven's POV  
  
I DON'T BELIEVE I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CLOTHES...I really need to get out more...  
  
Authors POV (See told ya...so anyhow back to our hero.) Raven thought for a minute and finally remembered that Starfire had millions of clothes. The only problem was Raven would be caught dead in most of them. Raven held out her hands like a scale.  
  
"In one hand I could go the H.I.V.E. School in ridiculous clothes, and fix Robin...on the other hand I could live for two weeks in a house with a hormone-crazed-teenage-boy."  
  
Raven thought for about two seconds and decided to go with the first idea. (Wow, that was a hard decision.) Raven slowly opened the door. She slightly peeked out, and looked down. She almost let out a scream when she saw Robin with his back to the wall in front of her. She began to float and went through the door.  
  
Raven's POV  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off of Robin. I had to make sure he didn't wake up. He began to shift. I stopped in mid-air, and held my breath. Robin began to mumble something. "Raven, your hotter than a oven baked cookie." *shivers* OK...I really need to get to Starfire's room. I floated as fast as she could to the sparkly pink door. *more shivers* I quickly opened it and ran to the closet. My jaw almost fell to the floor. OH MY GOSH...YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING MEEEEEE!!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS CRAP!!! Then my mind went back to Robin saying that awful pick-up line. Ok I'll do it. I began to go through the brightly colored trash Starfire calls clothes. My eyes spot a pink sequin tube dress. Crap! I throw the hideous pink monster away. Next, to my horror I see a mini purple pleated shirt with blue hearts on it. That's it next time I'm picking out her clothes at the mall! Sadly, the best thing I could find was a white sleeveless shirt with "Screw Stacey's mom!" on the front, and on the back it said "I've got it going on!!!" written in pink letters, hip hugger jeans, and four-inch pink sandals. *sigh* I look so stupid.  
  
Author's POV  
  
So with a heavy heart Raven opened the window, and flew out of the room in her embarrassing outfit. (Well, *cough* *cough* I actually thought the shirt sounded cool.) Raven flew toward the H.I.V.E. School with a determined look on her face. She had to get Robin back to normal! It was still dark when she landed at the doorstep of the huge school. Raven magically went through the locked door and floated into the office. She found the enrollment list. "J's, where are the J's...AH HA!"  
  
Jackal............Room: 381 Java...............Room: 201 Jewel.............Room: 738 Jinx...............Room:666  
  
Raven looked up from the book and shook her head. "Figures"  
  
She began to float to through the ceiling.  
  
"First floor, Second floor, Third floor, Fourth floor, Fifth floor, and AW the Sixth floor."  
  
She began to float to ROOM 666, and went through the door.  
  
Raven's POV  
  
I scanned the room for the wannabe witch. Got her. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed at the corner of the room, but not for long. I slowly started to walk toward her bed, and loomed over her. I put my hand on one of her pigtails, and yanked her out of her bed. Before she had the chance to scream my hand was over her mouth.  
  
"What kind of a sick trick are you trying to pull huh!" I said in a deadly whisper, "Robin is acting the way he is because of you!"  
  
I kept pulling on her hair, and twisting her arm behind her back. She kept whimpering in pain, but that only made me pull harder. Finally, I magically opened her window, and flew with Jinx still in my grip outside. I decided to take her to an isolated place where no one would hear her scream. Jinx wouldn't stop squirming all the way to the canyon. I finally landed, and she got free of my grip. She sent a pink blast toward my way. I wasn't able to shield it in time though. I grabbed my shoulder in pain as the blast hit it. Luckily, Jinx didn't have such good aim. I flew in the air and began to lift rocks and throw them at her with my magic. While she was distracted I flew into her and held her shoulders down. I was so furious that I began to push her into the ground. After she was about 6 inches deep I stopped.  
  
"Tell me how to fix Robin!" I screamed. "NEVER! HAHAHA-HEHEHE!" Jinx screamed like an insane person.  
  
Ok note to self-Jinx is mentally ill.  
  
"AZ..."  
  
"Ok I'll tell you just don't finish that sentence!"  
  
Wow that was easy.  
  
"I can't fix wonder boy...he has to realize that what he is doing is wrong...then he will become normal again." Jinx said not looking me in the eye.  
  
"What?! You can't fix him! How the heck is he going to "realize" that what he's doing is wrong!" I screamed in fury.  
  
"I don't know! He'll just somehow realize it!" Jinx screamed.  
  
"STUPID BITCH!" I yelled throwing dirt into her face. (sorry about the language)  
  
We began to punch and kick at each other.  
  
"You still fight like a boy, oh and nice outfit!" Jinx said smiling.  
  
"Yea? Well at least I don't look like one!, and these aren't my clothes!" I said with a smirk on my face.  
  
That really ticked her off. The sun started to come up, Jinx and I were still fighting. I grabbed her hair and began spinning her around. I threw her with such force she hit the canyon wall causing an avalanche. I flew out of there just in time.  
  
I began to fly back home when suddenly I heard a loud explosion. I turned around to see that Jinx had blown the rocks off of her, and was trying to walk but collapsed to the ground.  
  
Ok, that's the end of chapter 4! Hoped you liked it! I am going to do the next chapter.......right about NOW! So don't worry! We'll have some more Raven and Robin fun in a few minutes! Gosh I love writing this story lol! Again thanks so much for you support! I am sorry this took so long my computer was really messed up! Ok time for my end of the chapter questions. DID IT MAKE YOU LAUGH? WAS IT LONG ENOUGH? IS MY GRAMMER OK? I know my fight scene is terrible but I can't write those sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Love~Ya~Lotz,  
StarWisher 


	5. Ch 5 Mixed Feelings

Hey here's Chapter 5! Thanks for Reading my story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to remind myself that I don't own Teen Titans! *sniff* I am already torn-up about it! Ok I don't own Teen Titans! Happy?  
  
Authors POV  
  
Raven flew down beside the pink haired idiot, and checked her pulse. Sadly, she was still alive. Smirking at her victory, Raven began to fly toward Titan's Tower. She was still congratulating herself of her victory. It had been daylight for along time now. She decided it was probably 9:00 a.m. by now.  
  
Raven walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She suddenly remembered her problem. There "it" was sitting there eating waffles, and reading the newspaper. Raven stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to run, but the only way to get "it" back to normal is to get "it" to realize that what "it's" doing is wrong.  
  
"Great" She thought to herself, "Just great."  
  
Robin slowly lowered his paper to where you could see his annoying smirk on his face. He stood up and walked over to the counter. His fingers started to run across the marble. The smirk never left his face as he began to speak.  
  
"Are you afraid of me Raven?" Robin whispered.  
  
Raven's eyes just glared, as she tried to look emotionless.  
  
"No, Robin I am not afraid of you." She said flatly.  
  
"Oh, but I think you are." He said as he started to walk toward her.  
  
Raven's POV  
  
Every bone in my body screamed for me to run, but I couldn't. The only way to fix him was for me to stay put. I wasn't going to let him get to me. This is Robin were talking about here, but right now Robin was gone. This was just a hormone, crazed monster in Robin's body. Heaven knows what he is going to do to me.  
  
Robin was now in front of me. I still wasn't used to seeing him with out his mask on. His eyes were so filled with lust, that I was sure that he was still how he was when I had left this morning.  
  
"I like your outfit Raven you should wear that more often." Robin said in a husky voice.  
  
I had forgotten that I was wearing Starfire's tight clothes. Crap. DARN YOU CLOTHES! Robin brought his hand to my cheek. I stood my ground, but my mind was going crazy. Why am I feeling this way? I am supposed to hate this, but I want his hand to stay where it is. It's just my stupid hormones, I have no feelings for Robin! STUPID HORMONES! CURSE YOU!  
  
Robin's hand began to move down my neck, to my shoulder, and down my back . That's it! Nobody dares to touch me in such away! I pushed Robin's hand off of me, and slapped him. (I didn't want to use my powers in fear I might wreak the house.)  
  
"Robin, get a hold of yourself!" I scream. "Can't you see this isn't right!"  
  
"What's not right about it! Can't you see that I'm attracted to you!" Robin yelled while holding his red cheek.  
  
"Trust me I've noticed!" I said while rolling my eyes, "but you are attracted to everything right now!"  
  
I began to become braver and braver by the second. I have to get him back to normal!  
  
"What are you talking about?! What do you mean attracted to everything?!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Robin, you'd go make-out with the lamp if I wasn't around!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! That happens to be a very good looking lamp!" Robin yelled defensively.  
  
My eye started to twitch. Ok...this is worse than I thought. I decided to end the argument right there. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a packet of herbal tea. I got a mug and boiled some water. Robin was just stood there, watching my every move. It was a little bit creepy.  
  
After my tea was ready I began to walk toward the door, but Robin was at the door before me. His arm blocked my way. I just acted like nothing happened and turned around to walk the other way. His other arm came up, and blocked my way. I stopped and turned to face him. I could have just said three little words and made him fly into oblivion, but decided to just face him instead.  
  
"Robin enough! Let me by!" I said sternly.  
  
"No." He said with a glare.  
  
This scared me. I didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
"Robin, let me go to my room." I said with a lot more force.  
  
"No." He said again still glaring.  
  
Now I was terrified. He was very unpredictable at the moment. My hand reached up to slap him, but his hand stopped me. I couldn't slap him with my other hand because I was holding my tea. He dropped my hand and blocked my way again with his arm.  
  
Suddenly, he leaned in and forced his lips on mine. My eyes were probably the size of tennis balls. I dropped my glass in shock, and it shattered into pieces. My back was forced on the frame of the door. His lips were forceful but soft at the same time. I could tell he was determined. He didn't care if I was responding or not.  
  
My mind screamed for me to push him off, but my body told me not to. I began to respond slowly, but he began to respond more forcefully. His lips started to push harder on mine, and began trying to open my mouth. I opened it for him and his tongue entered my mouth. It was as though we were having a contest. He began to trace lust filled kisses down my neck, and was moving his hands up and down my curves. He came back to my mouth as I ran my fingers through his silky black hair. We finally started to slow down into slower kisses. Until we had to stop for air, and rested on each other's foreheads. We were both breathing very hard.  
  
I suddenly realized what I had just done. I pushed him away from me, and tried to run away. But of course he encircled his arms around my waist. Then he brought his mouth to my ear.  
  
"Where do you think you going?" He whispered lustfully.  
  
"Get away from me!" I screamed trying to remove his arms.  
  
"You weren't saying that a second ago." Robin said smirking.  
  
"Azarath Methrion Zinthos!" I scream.  
  
Well that got him off of me. He flew through the kitchen wall into another room. I ran with tears in my eyes toward my room. Robin got up and tried to catch. This was happening every day this week! I have to get him back to normal! I got to my room safely and locked my door. I would have to stay in there for the rest of the day. I threw myself on my bed and wept. I wept because Robin was not himself, because I was having mixed feelings, and because I didn't know what I was going to do. I hated to cry. To tell you the truth this was most likely the only time in my life I had cried.  
  
Wow Raven is having mixed feelings! I wanted the chapter to put you on the edge of your seat. I hope it did! I will write the next chapter soon. Most likely tomorrow, there will be either one or two chapters left. I am on my Spring Break so I will write tomorrow. Ok time for my end of the chapter questions. DID IT PUT YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT? WAS MY GRAMMER OK? HOW IS MY STORY RIGHT NOW? Ok thanks! Please review!  
  
~Love~Ya~Lotz,~  
StarWisher 


	6. Ch 6 Awaken

Hey! How are you guys doing! I'M JUST FREAKIN FABULOUS! OMG! I don't believe how many nice people there are in this world! Some of the reviews I got made me jump around in happiness! You guys are awesome! The story will probably have about two more chapters! Then I will start on my new story! Whoo-hoo! I'm so excited! Well anyhow thanks again for your support! On with the dang story!  
  
THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!: Ok lets think about this! If I owned Teen Titans...Robin and Raven would be with each other, I would make a cartoon version of me in the show, I would be with Speedy (LOL) and the theme song would be in English! Well obviously none of the stuff is in the show so...I DON'T OWN IT! HAPPY?  
  
Raven's POV  
  
The next morning I didn't want to get out of my bed. My bed had become my safe zone. The soft mattress and smooth sheets were comforting, but of course my dang stomach had to whine! I hadn't eaten at all yesterday and my body was yelling at me for it. I turned over and sleepily stared at my clock, it read 10:00 a.m. Man, I really slept in.  
  
After about 20 minutes of just lying there, I rose from my comfort zone and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and took a long (and I mean long) hot shower. When I finally got out of the wonderful shower I walked to my closet. I wore my usual uniform (considering it's the only thing I have). I reluctantly left my room to get something to eat. When I reached the kitchen Robin was no where insight. I was about to boil water when suddenly...  
  
"RING RING RING!"  
  
The phone started ringing.  
  
"Odd..."  
  
I quickly answered it so it wouldn't make Robin come to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hey Rae! It's Beast Boy!"  
  
THERE IS A GOD! PRAISE JESUS! I smiled like I had just won the lottery. Should I tell him about Robin? Yea Duh! The only problem is they would lose their respect for him as a leader. It's not his fault he's acting this way...crap stupid conscience!  
  
"Hey Beast Boy what can I do for you?" I said like nothing was going on.  
  
"Well I'm just calling to say that we're coming home...Starfire believed me when I said that if you hit the glass on the fire alarm candy would fall out. Lets just say we got thrown out." Beast Boy said sadly.  
  
Again I started to do a happy dance. THANK YOU GOD!  
  
"Oh that's to bad." I said dryly.  
  
"Yea, well, we will be home real soon! We are at the airport in town, but we are going out to eat first! See you soon! Bye!" Beast Boy said happily.  
  
Beast Boy hung up before he could hear me scream for joy. I jumped on the table and started dancing.  
  
"OH HAPPY DAY! THEY'RE COMING HOME!" I screamed.  
  
The hallelujah chores sang over and over in my mind. I suddenly stopped and got off the table. *cough* *cough* Then brushed myself off and acted like nothing happened. I heard a snicker coming from behind me, I turned around to see (of course) Robin leaning on the doorframe looking smug.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked walking toward me.  
  
I didn't answer him I just took a step back. There had to be some way to get him back to normal before they got home. It couldn't be impossible. I decided I would do every possible thing to get him back to normal, no matter what it took.  
  
Reason number one: For my own sake. Reason number two: Starfire would flip if she saw him this way. Reason number three: Cyborg and Beast Boy would flip. Reason number four: The team would be very messed up with out Robin. Reason number five: For my own sanity.  
  
I had to make him start acting perverted so he would realize it was wrong, but how? Oh yea I just have to act normal...*sigh* this is so sad. He kept walking toward me still smiling like a caged animal looked at a piece of meat. THINK! RAVEN THINK! MAN, THIS IS HARD! Maybe I should just kill him and hide the body! No someone is bound to notice! I wonder what he's thinking? Let's see.....  
  
Robin's Thoughts: Look at that piece of ass! I want her so bad! Oh I'll get her all right. I can tell she is scared of me. That just makes it more fun. That's right Raven just stay where you are! Bawhahahahahahahaha!  
  
Raven's POV  
  
Okay...I just had to read his thoughts didn't I! I am not staying here that's for sure! Authors POV  
  
Raven took off running, but she wasn't going to run to her room this time. No she was just going to run around until she could think of a plan. Robin sprinted after the witch. Raven just ran for her life praying he didn't catch up to her before she thought of something. She looked behind her to see how close he was, but he wasn't there.  
  
"What? Where'd he go?" She said aloud.  
  
Suddenly Raven ran into something hard. She brought her hand up to feel what it was because she was too scared to look. It was Robins Chest. She turned around to run but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall, hard. Raven screamed in agony as pain pervaded through her body. She closed her eyes, and began to pray that she would wake-up to find that these past few days were just a nightmare.  
  
Raven could hear Robin's footsteps coming toward her. She wouldn't open her eyes. She couldn't open her eyes and look at him. Robin crouched in front of her.  
  
"This'll teach to run away from me." Robin whispered dangerously.  
  
Robin began to untie her hood. Raven's eyes shot open. This was it. Robin had won. She was in too much pain to do anything. Tears began to cascade down the half demon's delicate cheeks. Robin didn't seem to notice because he began to remove her belt.  
  
"Robin please stop." Raven whispered finally looking up into Robin's crazed eyes.  
  
A tear fell off her cheek and landed on his hand. Robin noticed the cold sensation on his hand, and slowly Robin brought his hand up to his face and stared at the tear that began to roll off his hand. He looked back at the still crying Raven. The lust filled eyes turned to a shock and ashamed stare. Suddenly, the door opening was heard throughout the house.  
  
"HELLO! ANYONE HOME!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
Tears filled Robins eyes. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It was as though his conscience just left him. Whenever he saw Raven he just wanted to grab her. Seeing Raven cry because of him caused more tears to come. Robin couldn't take it. He had hurt Raven terribly.  
  
"R.....Raven........I'm...so sorry..." He said shaking.  
  
Raven wouldn't look at him. She just kept crying.  
  
"Hello? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Cyborg screamed.  
  
Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg couldn't believe what they were seeing. Robin and Raven were both crying, Raven's cloak and belt were across the hall, and there was a dent in the part of the wall where Raven was. This was insane. Raven and Robin just acted like they weren't there. They just stared in astonishment.  
  
"Raven...I am so sorry, I just couldn't think...and"  
  
"Just get away from me Robin." Raven said before he could finish.  
  
With that Raven forced herself up and tried to walk, but collapsed into the wall. Robin grabbed to arm to try to help her up, but Raven pushed it off.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me." Raven said coldly.  
  
Raven limped all the way to her room while using the wall for support.  
  
Robin's POV  
  
"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked still shocked at what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Just leave me alone right now you guys." I said ashamed.  
  
I can't blame her for not letting me help her when I was the one who caused the injury. How could this have happened? How could I do this to Raven. I just wanted her so bad that I would do anything. I felt tears falling from my cheeks. She would never be able to forgive me, and I don't blame her. I touch my lips with my shaking fingers. I even...how could I do this to her! I walk to my room and try to sleep, but the only time I closed my eyes was when I blinked out tears.  
  
Well that's the last chapter........JUST KIDDING! Haha I scared you didn't I! Again my main goal for this chapter was to put you on the edge or possibly rocking back in forth. Haha! I am going to write the next chapter tomorrow! PROMISE! Just one more chapter! Then we're finish! I hope you are enjoying the story! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Lotz~of~Love,~  
StarWisher 


	7. Ch 7 Relapse

Hey thanks for your reviews! I have good news...because of so many reviews saying for this too not be my last chapter...I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS! I AM GOING TO MAKE WHERE IT HAS TO BE A LONG STORY! YOU ASKED HOW I WOULD DO THIS? YOU'LL SEE MUAHAHAHAHA! So I don't know how many chapters the story will have! *Happy dance* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
The Stupid Disclaimer!: Oh my Gosh! This is so gay! Ok...I don't own Teen Titans! Thanks for reminding me! OK NOW ON WITH THE DANG STORY!  
  
The next day Raven laid in her bed not wanting to get up. She just couldn't face Robin. She knew that he couldn't help what he did...he even confessed to wanting to make-out with the lamp. *shivers* Raven reluctantly rose from her bed and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Stupid emotions!" Raven yelled out-loud.  
  
She dressed herself and opened her door. Her body still ached from yesterday, but she wasn't going to show it. When she finally made it to the kitchen hoping no one was there, but of course someone was always there. Luckily, it was only Starfire. She was trying to fix breakfast. (dun dun dun!)  
  
"Good morning! Have some of my happy pudding!" Starfire said cheerfully.  
  
Raven looked at the substance Starfire called "happy pudding". It was a reddish brown substance with white things in it, and of course mustard. It didn't look too appetizing!  
  
"Uh...no thanks Starfire." Raven said still eyeing the so-called "pudding".  
  
Starfire didn't hear her and stuck a huge spoon full in her mouth. Raven swallowed the grossest thing she had ever tasted, but that wasn't all, her mouth suddenly was on fire. She ran to the sink and started drinking from the facet none stop.  
  
"WHAT...THE...HECK...WAS...IN...THAT...THING!" Raven screamed between drinking the water.  
  
"I am glad you enjoyed it Raven!" Starfire smiled.  
  
An anime drop forms on Raven's forehead.  
  
"Lets see...20 bottles of to...bas...co sauce, 10 cups of sugar-of-the-brown, on...ions, garlic, and MUSTARD OF THE HOT!" Starfire beamed. (A/N: WOW! 20 bottles of tobasco sauce...I can barley take one drop!)  
  
Raven couldn't believe what she just ate. She just ignored Starfire when she tried to offer more of the "happy pudding". She had herbal tea instead. She sighed as the brown liquid slowly went through her body. She could tell this was not going to be a good day.  
  
Her thought was confirmed when the person she least wanted to see walked into the kitchen.  
  
Robin's POV  
  
This morning I didn't want to leave my room. How could I show myself to Raven? I didn't even deserve to look at her. The most shameful part is that I remember every single thing I thought and did during those few days. I finally made myself get out of my bed and walked to my closet. I put on my uniform and started to walk to the kitchen. When I reach my destination I ran into the person I least wanted to see.  
  
Raven just didn't look at me. I couldn't blame her. These past few days had to be hell for her. I suddenly found myself wanting to hold her, and to touch her again. NO! I CAN'T THINK THIS! What if the curse hadn't worn off yet...no Starfire is in here. If the curse were still on me I would be thinking the same thing about her.  
  
I still wanted Raven, but not in lust. No, this was something more, but it couldn't be love! I'm have a few relapses of the curse! Yea, that's it! Just a little bit of a relapse! I can't have feelings for a teammate. This is getting out of hand. I can't hurt Raven again. I need to just not act on my feelings...feelings are not facts. I need to talk to her though and get this problem straight.  
  
"Raven can I talk to you...in private." I said looking a Starfire.  
  
"Robin I have nothing to say to you." Raven said flatly.  
  
She turned to walk away, but I gently grabbed her arm. Starfire looked at us and decided it would be best if she left. Raven gave me a death stare for touching her, and yanked her arm away.  
  
"After what you did to me...you dare touch me." Raven coldly whispered.  
  
"Raven listen"  
  
"No, you listen! You are insane if you think you have the right to come near me!" Raven began to raise her voice.  
  
"First you make a comment about my ass, then you chase me to my room and touch me in a sexual manner!" Raven was yelling now.  
  
"Raven please." I pleaded.  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED! Next, you come in my room without my permission and kiss me! Oh and that's not all!" Raven kept screaming, "You tried to rape me TWICE! YOU HEAR! TWICE!"  
  
I flinched at her voice when she said that.  
  
"To think I had respected you! I trusted you Robin! You know how rare that is for me? I trusted you!" She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire had come to the door to see what the commotion was. Their jaws were practically on the floor. I could tell they were extremely shocked. I couldn't blame them for being shocked considering on what they had just heard.  
  
"Raven I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say." I whispered to where you could barely hear me.  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough! Do you realize how much shit you put me through? How painful it was for me these past few days!" Raven yelled.  
  
"How can I fix this Raven? How? Tell me and I'll do it!" I pleaded.  
  
"Robin, I don't think this can be fixed! I think you just need to stay away from me for now on." Raven said looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
I could tell she was limping. She was trying to hide it but her normal fast steps were slow and bumpy, and I was the cause of it. Not only physically, but also emotionally. I remember how scared she look yesterday when I...I'm not even going to think about it. Does she even know that I was just messed up? I don't know...she probably won't ever talk to me again. CRAP! I forgot Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire watched the whole thing!  
  
I turn to face them. Starfire looked as though she was extremely confused, Cyborg looked pissed, and Beast Boy eyes were larger than his head. All four of us stood there for 5 minutes just starring at each other. Starfire finally spoke,  
  
"Cyborg, what is this rape?" Starfire asked innocently.  
  
"It's when someone forces someone else to have sex with them." Cyborg said through clenched teeth.  
  
Starfire gasped and her eyes started to tear up. Earlier that year Raven had explained to her what sex was because Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I were to embarrass to.  
  
"Robin please tell me this isn't true! That you wouldn't do that to Raven!" Starfire pleaded.  
  
"No, Star. It's true." I said hanging my head down in shame.  
  
"Dude, you've got to be kidding me! What possessed you to do such a thing?!" Beast Boy said shocked.  
  
I looked to the side so I wouldn't be looking at them. They wouldn't believe me? Uh...I had a curse put on me that made me do it. Yea right that is the most unbelievable thing I had ever heard, and I know its true!  
  
"You better start talking wonder boy." Cyborg said dangerously.  
  
"You won't believe me." I said hanging my head in shame.  
  
"Trust me I am having a hard time believe this already, but unless you want to have a young death I suggest you start talking." Cyborg said while cracking his knuckles.  
  
I sighed and started to explain.  
  
"Remember how I was knocked out before you left? Well, Jinx had hit me with a spell that made me act...lets just say perverted. Anyhow, Raven was here by herself, and the curse caused me to do things I really regret. I hate myself for the things I did to her." I said looking at Cyborg finally.  
  
Well I guess they believed me because Cyborg stopped cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Ok Robin I want you to tell me every single detail on what you did to Raven." Beast Boy said slyly.  
  
Cyborg smacked the back of his head. (for obvious reasons)  
  
"This is not the time to be perverted!" Cyborg screamed.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Robin looked at Starfire. She was still shocked that he would do such a thing. Starfire believed that Robin could do no wrong. Now she new that wasn't true and she couldn't take it. Robin was like her brother, but right now she didn't want to look at him.  
  
"I am going to go comfort Raven." Starfire said while she was walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Robin trusted Beast Boy and Cyborg with everything. He needed advice bad. He still wanted to touch her, to place his lips on hers, and hold her. He was worried the curse was coming back and he needed to talk to someone about it.  
  
"I need you help you guys." He said.  
  
"You got that right, dude!" Beast Boy said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Can we go into the living room so we can talk?" Robin asked pointed in the direction of the living room.  
  
They nodded and we walk into the huge room. Robin sat on the couch, Cyborg sat on the other end, and Beast Boy sat on the table in front of them. Robin began to explain his problem with having urges to touching Raven.  
  
"I think it might just be a relapse of the curse." Robin said shaking his head.  
  
"I don't think so...if you were having side effects of the curse you would have urges to touch Starfire too." Cyborg said looking Robin straight in the eyes.  
  
"I agree with Tin Man here, but I think you ruined your chance with Rae." Beast Boy said frowning.  
  
"I know, I still can't believe I did this! You guys don't know what it was like to see Raven cry because of you." Robin said while putting his head in his hands.  
  
Cyborg just put his hand on his shoulder, and Beast Boy just shook his head sadly.  
  
Raven's POV (back in her room)  
  
The nerve of him! Thinking he could just say he was sorry, and every thing would be ok! Oh, and lets not forget when I wanted to leave he grabbed my arm! The little as...  
  
My thoughts were interrupted bye a knock at the door.  
  
"I TOLD YOU ROBIN TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.  
  
"Raven it is not Robin it is me Starfire. May I come in and comfort you?" Starfire said innocently.  
  
I almost said no out of reflex, but I decided I needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Yea, Starfire you can come in." I said in a monotone voice.  
  
The door slowly opened and Starfire walked in. I could tell she had been crying. She sat on my bed with me with her head hung low, and began to speak.  
  
"Did Robin really try to...rape you?" Starfire said slowly.  
  
"Is this you way of comforting someone?" I said looking to her at the corner of my eye.  
  
"Sorry I just would like to know." Starfire said about to cry again.  
  
"Its ok, I need to get all of this out of my system," I said looking at the ceiling. "Yes Starfire he did try to rape me...twice actually."  
  
I began to tell her every single detail of what happened the past few days. She made me laugh when she jump up and down at the part of when I dug my nails into Robin's neck. When I told her what he did to me after I did that she said "THAT BASTARD!" that kind of freaked me out considering I had never heard her curse before. She started doing a happy dance when I told her about the fight I had with Jinx, but frowned about what happened the few minutes before they came home. I was really thankful for Starfire. She was a true friend, not to mention funny to watch when she was confused!  
  
I also told her how I liked it when he kissed me, and how I kissed back. I told her how I was starting to think I had feelings for him. She just smiled and hugged me when I told her that.  
  
"Maybe you should let him talk to you about what happened. You and Robin need to sort this out. I don't understand why you're so mad at him if you know it wasn't his fault." Starfire said sweetly.  
  
"I think the reason is because I knew he did really mean to kiss me or say the things he said, and I wanted him to mean it. I realize that now." I said feeling ashamed.  
  
Starfire just smiled innocently. She gave me a hug and got up to leave.  
  
"Hey Starfire?" I said looking at her.  
  
"Yes, Raven?" Starfire said looking back at me.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me." I said smiling a genuine smile.  
  
She just smiled back and left the room to leave me with my thoughts.  
  
I know Robin doesn't like me that way. He was under a spell Raven! Get that through you head! None of the stuff he did meant anything! None of it! Not the kiss! Not anything! Though in a way, when he grabbed my arm today his expression said other wise. Maybe just maybe...NO RAVEN, HE DOESN'T THINK OF YOU IN THAT MANNER!  
  
Author POV  
  
Raven stood up and left her room. She couldn't stay in there forever. Starfire and her had been talking for a couple of hours, and now she was hungry. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a turkey sandwich. Raven decided to eat in the living room and watch Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games. She never did this, but today she had nothing else to do. Turns out she wasn't the only one watching Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin was sitting with them also playing while Starfire sat and watched with amazement.  
she walked over to where Starfire was sitting and sat by her.  
  
"I still don't understand how a tiny box could produce such amazing pictures that you can control!" Starfire said while, shaking her head.  
  
Robin turned around about to explain, but he noticed Raven had come in. Raven just acted like he wasn't there. She still didn't feel comfortable around him. She kept her eyes completely fixed on the television.  
  
Robin's POV  
  
"Well...Star...the...pictures...come...from..." He stopped talking for a second.  
  
Why am I breathing so hard? What's wrong with me? I started to feel sweat coming down my forehead. Why do I want to jump on Raven? I am starting to feel like I did before the curse took over! NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE GOD DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! My heart starts to race. A sudden pain hits my chest. I can barely breath. No!  
  
"RAVEN GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" I scream in pain while grabbing my chest.  
  
"DUDE, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" I hear Beast Boy yell.  
  
Author's POV.  
  
Robin starts to roll back and forth while screaming in pain. Raven was too scared to move. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Starfire was terrified. She covered her face trying not to look. Beast Boy and Cyborg jump up trying to get Robin to stop. About 30 seconds later Robin stopped rolling around and screaming. He stood up and kept his face hanging down to where you couldn't see it.  
  
"Robin, what happened?" Cyborg said freaked out.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh Heh." Robin laughed in a slightly evil voice.  
  
Robin looked up and ripped his mask off his face. Starfire screamed when he opened his eyes. They looked demented. The first thing he looked at was Raven.  
  
"Raven, come here." Robin said using his finger to single her to come to where he was.  
  
When Raven shook her head and started to back away he tried to lung for her, but Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed his arms just in time.  
  
"Raven! Run!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
Raven was already gone. She heard Robin screaming for her to come back and that he wasn't finished with her yet. Starfire was right behind her. Starfire was terrified.  
  
"Raven what's wrong with Robin!" Starfire said whiling running.  
  
"The curse isn't gone! Jinx lied to me! No wonder she told me so quickly! I'm going to kill her!" Raven said angrily.  
  
She would make sure Jinx paid! This was bad, for some reason Robin wasn't attacking Starfire. Man, was she lucky.  
  
(BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM)  
  
"Robin what's wrong with you!" Cyborg yelled still holding Robin back.  
  
"Dude, I think the curse is back!" Beast Boy said while struggling to hold Robin.  
  
"Yea I think you right. Man, this is really bad! Raven is in serious danger here!" Cyborg said.  
  
Suddenly, Robin took an ice disk from his belt and through it behind him where it hit Cyborg and Beast Boy causing them to freeze. Then he started heading in the direction of Raven's room...  
  
OH MY GOSH I AM SO EVIL FOR SUCH AN AWFUL CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHA! REMEMBER THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I swear I will write the next one tomorrow! Sorry about the cliffhanger I SWEAR TO WRITE IT TOMORROW! This is going to be really fun to write! Hope this made you fall out of you chair because you were so far on the edge! Haha! Or rocking back and forth in a corner would be ok too! Haha! Hope this is your favorite chapter! BYE! Please review!  
  
.:~Lotz~of~Love,~:.  
StarWisher 


	8. Ch 8 Jinx's Insanity

See! I told you I would update today! I got some of the funniest reviews I have ever read! Haha! Mochas...Still waiting...GOOD LOR' CHILD!...Okay, okay I fell out of my chair 10 times but that is all I'm saying!...I laughed my ass off at some parts (turns around to show lost buttocks)! I got a bunch of funny ones but I can't put all of them on here. LOL y'all crack me up! Thank you so much! Ok on with the dang story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or The muffin man thing from Shriek.

Raven's POV

That's it, I'm screwed. I'm running my heart out, but I hear Robin coming closer. I guess he got away from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Great, just great. I look over at Starfire. She looks horrified. Why is she scared? Robin isn't trying to...well, you get the picture!

"Starfire! Let's hide in that room!" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me.

She nodded her head, and we both ran in. It turned out to be one of the many guestrooms in the house. We locked the door, and looked out of the keyhole to see if Robin was there. He was there all right. He was walking by our room. He didn't stop in front of the door he just walked by.

Starfire leaped up in Happiness and yelled "YAY! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" I immediately covered her mouth with my hand and looked through the keyhole to see if Robin heard. I screamed as I saw that his face was right in front of the hole.

"Hello Raven." He said in a very creepy voice.

"Aw, buddy." I said.

Starfire and I started to back away from the door because we were scared of what he might do.

Author's POV

Robin kicked down the door with ease and slowly started to walk toward Starfire and Raven. His expression put fear in Raven and Starfire's souls. Raven didn't know what was wrong with him...he wasn't this bad last time. Starfire suddenly jumped in front of Raven holding her arms out in a protective manner.

"STAY AWAY FROM RAVEN!" She screamed.

Starfire started to create green energy balls in her hands. Robin walked up to Starfire and gently rested his right hand on her shoulder.

"Star its me, Robin...I'm not going to hurt Raven. I thought your were my friend." Robin said in a sad tone.

Starfire lowered her arms and smiled at Robin.

Robin of course was lying and he shoved her into the wall causing her be knocked out. Raven couldn't believe Robin hit Starfire. Raven began to back away while Robin expression never changed.

"You're mine Raven." Robin said while smirking.

An anime drop shows up on Raven's forehead.

"I belong to no one." Raven said bravely.

"Oh but I think you do." Robin said closing in on her.

"Robin get away from me!" Raven screamed as she began to run around the room trying to get away from Robin, but he kept blocking her from the door.

Starfire slowly started waking up after about ten minutes. She began to shake her head trying to come back into the world. She swore she was baby ducks flying around her head. She looked up to see Robin getting closer to Raven, and Raven looked like she was very tired. Almost like she had been running for along time. She slowly crawled to the door as quiet as a mouse. She just had to get Beast Boy and Cyborg! Once she was in the hall she flew as fast as she could to the living room.

She was shocked when she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy frozen.

"GASP!"

See I told ya! Starfire ran to the two frozen boys and began to melt the ice with her eye beam. After Cyborg and Beast Boy were back to normal, Starfire began to scream... "Raven is in trouble! HELP HELP HELP!" Starfire said shaking Beast Boy like a yahoo. (You know how you have to shake a yahoo before you drink it? MAN I KILL MYSELF!)

"Where is she Starfire!" Cyborg said trying to free Beast Boy from her grasp.

Starfire began to show them to the room. The only problem was it was on the other end of the tower. She prayed they got there in time.

(BACK TO ROBIN AND RAVEN)

"Robin! Why are you only going after me? Why?" Raven said finally backed into a corner.

"Because," He whispered into her ear while he was encircling his arms around her waist. "I like your reaction when I do this."

Raven shivered at his touch, knowing that was what he wanted her to do. She just couldn't help it. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Robin please." Raven pleaded.

"Funny, this morning when I said the exact same thing, you just did the opposite, and continue to yell at me." Robin whispered in her ear.

Raven really regret those words that she said to him that morning, at that moment. Talk about words back firing at the wrong time. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to push him off...right? She was so confused. She just decided to keep her mouth shut.

Robin never removed his hands from her waist. He just shoved her into a corner and put his mouth near her ear.

"Speechless are we? Well in that case." Robin whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

He began to move his face closer to hers not waiting to see if she protested. He couldn't careless. Raven tried to move her head back but found it couldn't go any further.

"No Ro..." She couldn't finish because he forced his lips onto hers. A sudden rush of mixed feeling surged through her. She didn't know if she should enjoy it or hate it. Robin started to get more aggressive by the second. She was afraid he was going to go to far. She began to whimper, but Robin ignored her. Suddenly...

"WHAT THE HELL! GET YOUR WEIRD ASS OFF HER!" Raven heard Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy had turned into a donkey and had kicked down the locked door down. (A/N: lol a green donkey...) Robin didn't budge. Cyborg came up behind him and ripped him from Raven holding him in the air while his legs were kicking at him.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now!" Cyborg said dangerously.

"Dude, he can't help it. Remember?" Beast Boy said. "It's because of that pink-hair-psycho-path." (Beast Boy does the crazy symbol.)

"Ow!" Cyborg screeched.

"Cyborg what is wrong?" Starfire said concerned.

"He kicked me!" Cyborg said pointing at Robin.

Everyone looked at Robin. His arms were crossed and he stopped kicking at Cyborg. He looked like a angry 4-year-old. He just glared at Raven. His glared looked like he was going to either kill her or that he was going to...well you know.

"Dude, what happened? You were fine one minute and then you start trying to jump Raven!

Robin looked at Beast Boy and smiled, no he smirked.

"Beast Boy I don't think he even knows he's under a spell. He probably doesn't even realize that what he is doing is wrong." Raven said in a monotone voice.

"I wonder why he isn't attacking Starfire." Cyborg said scratching his chin with his free hand. (Remember his other hand is holding Robin.)

Raven already new the answer but she sure as heck wasn't going to tell them what Robin had said. It would be to embarrassing.

"I don't know but we need to go pay a little visit to Jinx." Raven said looking like she was going to kill someone.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg nodded in agreement. They needed to find a place to put Robin though. They couldn't think of anything. They couldn't lock him in the bathroom because was a natural locksmith. There was no way they could just tie him to a chair he would just find away to untie it. As they looked around the small guestroom Raven spotted some dumbbells in the corner and the closet. She tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and pointed to the items. Cyborg smirked at Robin.

"Looks like we found away lock you up." Cyborg said smiling.

15 minutes later

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! RAVEN I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Robin screamed through the closet door.

"Well that's taken care of." Cyborg said while slapping his hands together as though he was rubbing off dirt.

Cyborg casually closed the door and muffled out Robin's screams.

"Aw peace and quiet." Beast Boy smiled.

The gang started cracking up. They couldn't get the image of Robin's face when he realized they were going to throw him in the closet and bend the dumbbell bar around the handle. IT WAS PRICELESS!

"HAHAHA...HA...HA wipes tear from eye someone needs to stay with Robin to make sure he doesn't get out." Raven said trying to catch her breath.

"Let us pull the drink-transporter!" Starfire yelled while magically pulling straws from behind her.

Raven didn't have to draw because she couldn't stay with Robin. Beast Boy turned out to be the one who had to stay behind. He pitched a fit, but after Raven slapped the back of his head he shut-up.

"Don't let him out no matter what!" Raven commanded.

"Dude, I'm not that stupid!" Beast Boy yelled defensively.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven just gave him a "you've gotta be kidding me" look. Beast Boy just ignored them.

After Beast Boy went into the room where Robin was Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven went on their way toward the school. All three of them were ready to kill. Well, except Starfire she didn't want to kill her, just hurt her. Once they reached the school Raven showed them where her window was. Starfire lifted Cyborg up and the three of them flew to room 666.

They slowly opened her window and loomed over Jinx's bed. Cyborg reached down and grabbed her neck. Jinx's eyes shot open right when Cyborg applied pressure to her neck. They could tell she was amused at our angry faces.

"Let me guess. My terrific little spell hasn't gone away, it just came back worse than it was before." She said while smirking.

"I would stop smirking unless you want me to blow it off for you." Cyborg said really ticked off.

Jinx immediately stop smiling and instead started laughing her head off. All three of them were already pissed off, but her laughing caused them to erupt with fury. Starfire reached down and made a little green beam form from her left index finger.

"Tell us how to fix Robin before I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Starfire screamed.

Jinx, Raven, and Cyborg's eyes became bigger than their heads. Starfire never got this mad. Cyborg brought his arm cannon and aimed it at Jinx's head.

"That makes two of us." He said while glaring at Jinx.

Raven said her three favorite words and picked up a chair in the corner and lifted it over Jinx's head.

"That makes three of us." Raven said while narrowing her eyes. Jinx threw her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Ok...I'll tell you...Do you know...the muffin man?" Jinx said looking at Starfire with eager eyes.

"The muffin man...YES I KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN! The one who lives on Derry Lane?" Starfire said smiling cause she knew who the muffin man was.

Raven and Cyborg just shook their heads. Earlier that year Starfire had heard the nursery song on the TV and she had loved it ever sense.

"Yes the muffin man...well she's married to the muffin man." Jinx said looking to the side again.

"The muffin man?" Starfire said looking confused.

"THE MUFFIN MAN!" Jinx screamed in a high pitch scream.

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Cyborg said shoving the arm cannon closer to her throat.

"Starfire! Join me! I have marshmallows! Do you like marshmallows?" Jinx said with crazy eyes.

Starfire began to look back and forth. From Raven to Jinx, marshmallows or friends...marshmallow or friends.

"Oh come on Starfire you shouldn't even has to choose!" Raven said while rolling her eyes.

"Think of the marshmallows Star! MARSHMALLOWS! Together we will conquer the world of marshmallows! The marshmallow world Star! The marshmallow world!" Jinx said passionately

Starfire pictures herself dancing in a shower of marshmallows. It was rather tempting. No, how could she choose marshmallows over her friends! Still...NO!

"NO JINX! I will not choose you wonderful world of marshmallows over my friends!" Starfire yelled not taking her finger away from Jinx's head.

"Darn...how bout you Cyborg?" Jinx asked casually.

"What...NO! You really are insane aren't you?" Cyborg said shaking his head.

"OK! BACK TO IMPORTANT MATTERS!" Raven yelled rather annoyed.

It amazed her how stupid her friends could be sometimes. She just shook her head and waited for Cyborg to remember why they were there in the first place.

"OH YEA! OK PINKIE! How do you fix Robin?" Cyborg said coming back to reality.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Jinx said laughing.

BAM! Raven dropped the huge lounge chair on Jinx's head. Cyborg pushed the chair off of her so she wouldn't suffocate.

"Now, how do you fix Robin?" Raven asked forcefully.

"NEVER!" Jinx screamed.

"Fine! Cyborg would you do the honors?" Starfire said furious.

"Gladly!" Cyborg said smiling.

Cyborg suddenly lifted Jinx by her collar and began walking casually toward the window.

"What are you doing?" Jinx finally said with fear in her voice.

"You'll see." Cyborg said like nothing was going on.

Raven opened the window and Cyborg held Jinx out of the window. Her room was the top floor of a very tall building. She would most definitely die if Cyborg dropped her. Jinx began to kick and scream bloody murder. Other students started to open their windows to see what was going on. Raven heard people trying to open the door so she threw her bed, desk, and chair at the door so they couldn't get in.

"HOW DO YOU FIX ROBIN!" Raven screamed.

"NEVER!" Jinx yelled.

Cyborg dropped her but grabbed her before she got away from him.

"LAST CHANCE HOW DO YOU FIX ROBIN!" Raven yelled coldly.

"Ok...ok...just don't drop me!" Jinx said in a scared voice.

"That's better." Cyborg said while he pulled her inside.

"What you need to do is, do what he has been doing to you. Meaning, instead of him chasing you and kissing you, you kiss him! Got it?" Jinx said giving Raven a very serious look. "You are sure this will fix Robin?" Starfire said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes..but..Raven come here." Jinx said singling for Raven to come closer.

"You have to really mean it when you kiss him. You can't just do it because you want to get him back to normal. Got it?" Jinx whispered into Raven's ear so know one would hear.

Raven nodded. She was surprised Jinx had whispered it in her ear so she wouldn't be embarrassed. She figured it was so she wouldn't kill her. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg left the room in a hurry. Once they got home they found Beast Boy outside the guestroom covering his ear because of the screaming.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! BEAST BOY I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" Robin screamed through the closet door.

"Wow has he been doing that all night?" Cyborg asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes! He won't shut-up! He keeps getting louder and louder!" Beast Boy yelled still covering his ears.

"Let's go to the living room." Raven said moving her head in the direction of the living room.

They left the hallway ignoring the cries of Robin. Once they got to the living room Starfire was the first one to notice that Beast Boy's hands were still covering his ears. "Beast Boy why do you still cover your hearing instruments?" Starfire asked confused.

"I don't think I can move them because I have been in this position for like 2 hours." Beast Boy said blushing.

Raven and Cyborg started rolling on the ground because they were laughing so hard. Starfire just looked concerned. She began trying to make Beast Boy's arms come back down. When Starfire couldn't do it Cyborg got up from laughing and started to pull on his arms. Starfire grabbed Cyborg's waist and continued to pull. Raven also joined in the pulling and after like 10 minutes of just heaving and hoeing a LOUD CRACK echoed through the halls of the Tower. Even Robin stopped his screaming for a second to see if he could hear what it was.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Beast Boy cried. "Oh Beast Boy let me make you some of my happy pudding! That will make you feel better!" Starfire said smiling. "Nooooooooo!" Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy yelled at the same time.

Starfire looked hurt, and started to tear up.

"Um...I'm not hungry." Beast Boy said trying to cover-up.

Starfire smiled and nodded her head.

Raven zoned out after that. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had to do to get Robin back to normal. How could she do that and not make him go too far. shivers She didn't even want to think about it. Besides how can I kiss him and mean it? She didn't like him that way...does she...STUPID FEELINGS! She was so sick of her mind playing games with her. She couldn't decide if she did or didn't like Robin in that manner. Well, I will have to sleep on it.

"I'm going to bed. Good Night." Raven said to her friends.

They knowingly nodded and said their goodnights. She had had a long day. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

Wow was that a long chapter or what? That took me forever! My goal for this story was to make you roll around on the floor laughing! Haha! Hoped you like it! I will write another chapter tomorrow! I hope this wasn't a cliffhanger! PLEASE REVIEW!

.:LotzofLove:.  
StarWisher


	9. Ch 9 EXTREMELY Happy Pudding!

Hey! I AM SOOOO **SORRY**!!! I know you have been waiting for me to write another chapter! It was soooo selfish of me to make you wait so long. _**Umm...I do have a request though if I don't write for awhile you have the right to be mad, but please don't send me a review full of curses and swear words...and gulp death threats! It scares me.**_ LOL!  
  
Disclaimer: Gosh this is gay! Ok I don't own Teen Titans!  
  
Ok on with the freakin story! YEA!  
  
By 1:00 in the morning everyone was asleep in the Teen Titan's tower...well almost everyone. Robin sat in the closet of the dark closet trying to figure away out of the blasted closet door. It was the only thing that was blocking him from his obsession. He loved the look Raven had when he wrapped his arms around her little waist. The little whimpers she made in the back of her throat when he forced his lips on hers made him ache with desire.  
  
He needed to get out of the dark closet. If he had his belt this would be a piece of cake, but alas they took it away from him. The only way he could get out is if he got another person to do it for him. Cyborg was out of the question because he was the one who had thrown him in here. Beast Boy wouldn't do it because he had already refused to set him free. Raven would NEVER let him out. That only left Starfire. The ever forgiving Starfire, who believed he could do no wrong. Yes, that was who Robin would trick into letting him out. Robin began to laugh insanely.  
  
"Tomorrow Raven, you will be mine." He said while he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Around 9:30 in the morning  
  
Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out who was going to make breakfast. Raven took out the chart that showed whose day it was. She suddenly had a frightened expression...it was Starfire's day. (AN DUN DUN DUN!)  
  
Starfire, look over her shoulder and squealed with excitement.  
  
Starfire's POV  
  
YEA! It's my day to cook! I ran over to the "food preserver" and took out 15 cans the brown liquid that fizzes, 3 containers powder of coffee, 10 Bull of Red, and my favorite honey mustard! Then I floated over to the cabinets and pulled out sweet potatoes of the mashed, every Jell-O packet I could find, flakes of frosted, pop tarts of strawberry, cream of chicken, brownie mix, a gallon of milk, and 10 bottles of to-bas-co sauce.  
  
I grabbed a bowl and began to mix the wonderful ingredients. I just know that my friends will love it!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked at each other terror written all over there faces. Raven slightly cursed the breakfast cart under her breath. Starfire walked over to the table smiling like a lunatic. She then set the bowl of the disgusting substance on the table.  
  
Raven stared at the slop and gagged. It was a creamy red/ brown red, with what looked like pop tarts flouting in it, a lumpy mashed up thing in the middle, finally a yellow substance that was drizzled on top.  
  
Starfire took a spoon of it and shoved it into Beast Boy's mouth. Beast boy Screamed and fired came out of his mouth. He then ran over to the sink and started drinking water none stop. Raven look over to the counter and saw a ton of empty bottles of tobasco sauce.  
  
'What is with Starfire and tobasco sauce?' Raven asked herself.  
  
After Beast Boy came back to the table still panting trying to cool off his tong. Starfire smiled thinking he had enjoyed it. She suddenly picked up the bowl and opened Raven's mouth and POURED it into her mouth. Raven was forced to swallow. Starfire then continue to pour the awful liquid into Cyborg's and Beast Boy's mouths.  
  
Raven suddenly had this huge urge to started jumping up and down. She looked over to the counter and spotted the 20 boxes of Jell-O (A/N Do you guys know what that stuff does to you trust me I know. I will tell you about it at the end) 3 large cans of powdered coffee, AND TEN CANS OF RED BULL!  
  
Out of no where, Beast boy hopped up and started acting like he was riding a horse. He grabbed invisible reins and started to slap his butt while he sang. "MY LITTLE PONY...MY LITTLE PONY!" Cyborg joined in the insanity by running over to the toaster and started to dance with it asking it questions like "do you come here often?"  
  
Starfire looked at her friends and smiled.  
  
"I shall call this my EXTREMELY happy pudding!"  
  
"Come on Raven don't become hyper. Keep your dignity..."  
  
Those were poor Raven's thoughts before she went completely insane. She began to look around horrified and brought her legs to her chest and began to rock back and forth.  
  
"Too many people...tomanypeople...TO MANY PEOPLE!" She screamed.  
  
She went from terrified to giddiness. Her eye began to twitch.  
  
"He...he...he..." She said while she slowly raised her head.  
  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" She flipped the table over and ran over to the sink. Raven pulled out the dish soap and poured it ALL over the ground. She then ran at top speed and dove for the slippery floor and slid across the room. (I always wanted to do that) She ran to the living room and yelled for the hyper boys. They ran in and they began slid across the floor.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Ok we are going to pretend that never happened." Raven sternly.  
  
They started to crack-up. Starfire poked her head into the kitchen. "Is it safe to enter?" Starfire said.  
  
They nodded their heads and Starfire walked in. They went into the living room and sat on the couch because the kitchen was a mess. They began to discuss what they were going to have for dinner. They decided on the ever popular pizza. After the pizza arrived they of course ate it. Cyborg was the first one to remember Robin.  
  
"Hey one of us needs to take Robin a piece of pizza." Cyborg said.  
  
"I'll do it!" Starfire grinned.  
  
Even though he was bad Starfire couldn't accept the fact that he might to something to her. (Poor little naïve Starfire...but you gotta love her.) Cyborg nodded and handed her a piece of pizza and a coke. She then started her way toward the room where Robin was being held.  
  
Robin was lying down in the closet and waited. He knew that when they brought him food Starfire would volunteer. She always volunteered for everything. Robin heard the doorknob slightly squeak. He then began to act like he was crying. He heard someone walk in and then suddenly stopped.  
  
"Robin? It is me Starfire. What is wrong?" Starfire asked while walking over to the closet door.  
  
Robin grinned his plan was working.  
  
"Sniff...its just that no one trust me anymore...I didn't want to do that to Raven...sniff...I won't do it again I promise." Robin cried.  
  
"I trust you." Starfire grinned.  
  
"If you do, let me out...sniff...I'm better now. I swear!" Starfire couldn't help but believe him. He just seemed so sad. She brought her hands to the dumbbells that locked Robin inside and broke them in halve with her none human strength. Then the doors flew open and Robin stood there smiling.  
  
She smiled back but one second later she found everything going black. Robin grinned evilly at the innocent girl. He hit her hard enough on the neck to keep her knocked out for the next five hours. Robin looked over toward the bed and found his utility belt laying on it. He picked it up and put it around his waist. With a flash he was out the door running toward the living room.  
  
Raven had decided to go to her room and shower she took a quick shower just to rinse off the soap. She then put her close on and walked over to the library in the house and sat in a chair. She needed to think on how she was going to kiss Robin and really mean it.  
  
"GOSH THIS IS SO STUPID! WHAT IS THIS A FAIRYTALE!" Raven screamed.  
  
'Well that was easy' Robin though to himself as he look at the lifeless bodies of Cyborg and Beast Boy. (LOL JUST KIDDING!) cough I mean knocked out bodies of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin then started his way to Raven's room. When he got there she wasn't there. 'I guess I'll just have to surprise her.' He though. Robin smirked and hide somewhere in the room.  
  
Raven finally gave up and started toward her room. (Dun dun dun!) Raven slowly opened the door and slowly walked in. Before she could turn around and close the door she heard it close. Not only did it close but she heard the lock click. She slowly turned around afraid of what she would find. Her worst fear was standing at the door with his hand on the lock. He just stood there smirking at her. Robin began to walk toward her slowly.  
  
"You stay away from me!" Raven screamed while backing away.  
  
Robin just kept on smirking. He just loved seeing her afraid. Raven suddenly remembered what she had to do, but was too afraid to do it. There was no way she could kiss him and mean it. Right? She shook her head in confusion and was brought back into reality. Her back on the wall she had no other place to go. He kept getting closer and closer until he was right in front of her face. He then wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Robin please don't!" She pleaded.  
  
She was terrified. He would just smirk at her. Then he lowered his face to her ear and whispered.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because it's wrong." Raven said in barely a whisper.  
  
"What's wrong about it?" He whispered with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Raven didn't say anything. What was wrong about it? She was confused with herself. He brought his face back in front of hers. Ok Raven this is it. You have to kiss him and mean it. These were her last thoughts before she brought her lips to his. Robin make a slight moan in the back of his thought. Raven brought her arms to his neck. She felt him tightening his hold on her waist. Robin moved his tong inside her mouth. Robin learned the taste of her while he forced her to learn the taste of him. Finally after the both needed air they separated. Raven look into his eyes and was shocked. Lust was still the only emotion in them. He hadn't gone back to normal. She didn't understand! She had done what Jinx said to do! Why was he still like this?  
  
Robin smirked and leaned in for another kiss, but Raven pushed him away. Raven realized that he wouldn't take no for an answer because he tried to lean in again. She then kicked him in the crouch and opened her window. She turned one more time and held a chuckle at the sight. Robin was one the ground rolling back and forth squealing like a little girl. She proceeded to fly out the window toward H.I.V.E.S school.  
  
Ok! There you go a new chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope this chapter made you laugh a little bit. Just a little chuckle and I'm happy. Oh and yes I am as Raven/Robin fan. Thank you so much for your support! I am on my summer break so I will be able to write chapters now! BUT NO MORE SCARY REVIEWS! I don't care about flames. I think I need help ok READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Ch 10 The Last Laugh

Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my other chapter! Of course I remember you SORU! cries I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I am so sorry! I can't get on AOL! My computer that had it on it broke. I haven't been able to get on it for months! frowns BY THE WAY I ALSO LOVE KURT COBAIN! Ha-ha I loved your description on the hyper scene, Da Mann. I am very flattered that so many of you want to use my idea! Thanks! Don't forget to read and review! By the way about the Jell-O story. Well, my school was going on a school trip and we had to leave at 12:00 A.M. We were supposed to sleep...that didn't happen. I had brought a packet of strawberry Jell-O and I ate it...all of it! The whole night I sat in the chair, wide eyed, having a strange urge to crack up for no good reason at all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the "ni" scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Ch. 10

Raven was pissed. No, not pissed...infuriated, enraged, or what other words you'd like to use. She had kissed him what more could she do? She was on her way to the H.I.V.E.S. School. Somebody was going to die tonight, and that person had pink hair. Suddenly, a duck that had been flying near her blew up.

"Ok, Raven control you emotions." She said trying to stay as calm as possible.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of flying she reached the school. She flew to the insane little witch's window. She opened it easily and floated in. Raven looked toward Jinx's bed, but she wasn't there.

"Come on Jinx I know you're in here." Raven said while narrowing her eyes.

An insane giggle was heard in a dark corner of the room, near the T.V.

"Jinx? Who is this Jinx? I am the knight who says "NI!" Jinx said while rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Oh no." Raven said looking at the movie case near the T.V.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" laying there. She didn't understand the girl and her obsession with movies. Raven ran over to the crazy girl and grabbed her collar.

"I'm not here for one of your stupid episodes." Raven said in a deadly voice.

Jinx looked at Raven's grip on her shirt and frowned. She raised her chest in a proud manner and stated in a weird, high pitch voice.

"You DARE touch the knight who says "NI."

Raven rolled her eyes and decided to get straight to the point.

"You lied to me BITCH! HOW DO YOU FIX ROBIN?" Raven screamed.

Suddenly, a lamp blew up. Jinx's crazed eyes widened in fear. She only defense she could think of was...screaming "NI NI NI NI!"

Raven slapped her across the face. Jinx's eyes for some reason turned from proud to sadness.

"RET! PLEASE COME BACK I LOVE YOU!" Jinx screamed in a VERY country accent.

'Oh great now she's quoting Gone with the Wind' Raven thought to herself.

Raven proceeded to slap her none stop, but all she got from her was...

"TALE AS OLD AS TIME! slap STAMPEDE IN THE GORGE! SIMBAS DOWN THERE! slap GIZMOE CA CA! slap 1, 2 FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOU! slap I AM BATMAN! slap ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL! slap DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? slapBond...James Bond slap

I'M MELTING OH WHAT A WORLD! slap I'll be back!slap You're a wizard Harry. slap Life is like a box of chocolates...you never know what your going to get. slap Abu NOOOOOOO! slap I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go. slap Luke I am your father! slap You are a CHILD'S PLAY THING! slap FREEDOM!!!!!!! slap Here's Johnny! slap Watch my head spin slap Under the sea! slap Colors of the wind slap Jeepers Creepers. slap Mirror Mirror on the wall... slap WE ARE THE KNIGHTS WHO SAY...NI!"

'Great now were back to the beginning.' Raven thought angrily.

"Ok Jinx how do I fix Robin for the last time?!" Raven half screamed.

"First you must give me a shrubbery! Then you shall know my secret!" Jinx said while smiling like a maniac.

Raven decided to play her little game. She looked over to a side table on the side of the room and saw scissors. Raven smirked. She picked up the contraption and cut off one of Jinx's pink pig tails. Raven then held it to her face and said.

"Ok here is your shrubbery."

Jinx looked thoughtfully at the pink fuzz ball and stated.

"It is a nice shrubbery but now you must get me...another shrubbery!"

Raven then proceeded to cut the other pig tail off and handed it to her.

"Here is your other shrubbery." Raven said while rolling her eyes.

Jinx clutched her pigtails cough I mean shrubberies to her chest and exclaimed, "Excellent..." (Mr. Burns style) "Now you shall know the sacred secret. MUHHAHAHAAHAH!"

"Ok what is it?"

"Yuwavetueamasmelu"

"What was that?"

Jinx whispers, "He has to eat a...MARSHMALLOW!"

Jinx began to laugh insanely. Holding her hands above her head and rolling on her back like a cockroach. Then suddenly she began to cough as though she was choking.

Raven just thought she was putting on a Pussin Boots act from Shrek 2.

So, she wasn't too worried.

Raven watched the scene until Jinx stopped, but that was the thing...she just stopped. Raven went over and checked her pulse and felt nothing. Jinx had literally gotten the last laugh.

"Crap, there is no way that a marshmallow is the cure. How am I ever going to find the real cure?!" Raven tries to keep her cool. Then she remembers she's in Jinx's room. She began to search the possessed witch's room, and found a...diary.

The first page had a picture of Jinx and a pink...spot. The next page showed the pink spot except this time it looked like a blob.

Raven's POV

I bet Jinx did this in kindergarten. looks at date

LAST WEEK?! What a fool. Under illustration it read, 'The Pink Marshmallow and Me'

What is...I mean, was with this girl and marshmallows?

The next page read 'Today the pink marshmallow said that nobody loved, but I said I loved him and he let me eat him. That was the end of our friendship. Oh well...he tasted good though.

I read through the whole diary, but nothing was said about the cure. So with a heavy heart I left. I took the book with me, but I left the body to decompose.

A/N well that's chapter 10 hope it made you laugh! Allison my friend gave me a few funny things with the story! So she helped! Ok REVIEW!


	11. Answers come in unexpected places

Hey ya'll I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I have just been having a hard time…my boyfriend moved away but were still together and my computer screwed up…but ya'll don't care. Anyways here is the LAST AND FINALE CHAPPIE! Oh and my friend Lauren helped my on the last chapter and now this one. Well that wasn't very nice of you brother MALLORY but I thought it was a lie but I wanted to put that just in case!

Brothers can be jerks…believe me I know.

Disclaimer: don't own it except the plot!

Previously on Days of our Lives…I MEAN…Jinx's Curse Raven was devastated because her only chance of finding out the cure was dead. She had died because of well…she had no idea. What an idiot. Raven kept on rereading the diary in hopes of the cure. But she found nothing. All she found was an annoying story about a pink marshmallow or was it a pink blob? I guess we will never know. Raven began to think that she was insane because she started to wonder if Jinx was telling the truth. What if the cure really was a marshmallow? Then she would just scold herself for being so stupid and desperate.

Raven was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she was approaching the tower and that she had automatically opened her window into her room. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something behind her.

'Please for the love of all things don't be who I think it is' Raven thought sadly.

"Hey baby…" Robin said slyly.

'Great…' Raven thought to herself.

"I missed you cupcake…but why did you kick me…there…now how am I going to give us children?" Robin said while smiling.

Raven's eye began to twitch, and thought, 'please tell me he's kidding, this curse must be getting worse because now he's thinking about children.'

Raven finally came out of her thoughts and looked at him. Apparently while she was gone he had the urge to pull off his shirt and had been waiting for her. Now he was only in a pair of black pants. She almost tilted her head to the side but decided to not to so he wouldn't know she was looking at him, but sadly Raven didn't have her hood up.

"See something you like?" He whispered in a deep husky voice.

He then stood from the wall and began to sulk toward her. Raven kept backing up until she felt something soft and squishy 'Oh no he backed me up against the bed…just peachy.' Raven thought almost shaking her head. Robin of course smirked and kept walking toward her. Raven tried to keep her distance by leaning back, but that idea backfired because she eventually went too far. She toppled on top of the bed. Robin used this to his advantage and straddled her and leaned into her ear.

"I see that we are finally on the same page…Raven." He purred.

She hated herself right now. Every single time he whispered her name, she would shiver. Right now he just had that effect on her, but she didn't like it. Or did she? She didn't…but that's just what she told herself. She shoved him off and tried to leave the room. But Robin grabbed her wrist.

"Raven…please…why can't you love me?" Robin said sadly.

"Because your love isn't real." Raven said while opening the door.

Surprisingly Robin hadn't tried to pull her back. He just stood there looking defeated. Seizing her opportunity she flew out the door toward the living room. There she found Beast Boy and Cyborg knocked out. She wasn't surprised by this at all. Raven then used her magic to revive them.

"Dude…what happened?" Beast boy shook his head.

"I don't know." Cyborg yawned.

Raven sighed. Sometimes her teammates could be so stupid.

"Hmm…let's think real hard here…you were knocked out and tied up. Oh I got it! Robin got out." Raven said in her most Ravenish voice. (Ha-ha I made up a word)

"Gees Raven! No need to be…well you." Beast Boy said.

Raven opened her mouth to reply but Cyborg cut in.

"Alright! Alright! Enough! Where's Robin?"

"Most likely in my room going through my underwear." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you had underwear." Beast Boy said shocked.

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other and sighed sometimes Beast Boy could be really weird.

"What made you think that I didn't wear underwear?" Raven said while glaring at Beast Boy.

"Well it's just you never have panty lines and in that little outfit you bound to have panty lines!" Beast Boy said smiling.

Not even a second later Beast Boy was knocked into a wall by a "mysterious force." Not surprisingly Beast Boy was knocked out but no one had even taken the rubble off of him. Cyborg just shook his head and turned to Raven.

"So what happened while we were knocked out?" Cyborg turned to Raven.

Then Raven began the whole story of how she went into her room and standing behind the door was Robin. Then she explained how Robin made some moves on her…but of course she left out the kiss. She was no fool! Cyborg would never let that one go. Well, she continued to explain how she kicked him in the private area, (Earning a big groan from Cyborg) flew out the window toward Jinx's room, Jinx having mental break down, and finally how Jinx had literately laughed herself to death.

"Then I found a diary but all it contained was a stupid story about a stupid pink blob, nothing about how to cure Robin." Raven sighed.

Cyborg rubbed his head in confusion. Cyborg wasn't stupid, he knew that Jinx had said to kiss Robin or whatever…but Raven did and nothing happened. Cyborg knew this was hurting Raven. He just wished that he could make it stop. Why did this have to happen to her? He thought. And Robin…Cyborg winced. He would never do anything like this! Never! At least, Robin hasn't done anything to terrible…yet. Cyborg thought to him self.

"Hello Cyborg? I've been asking if you wanted anything to eat." Raven raised her eyebrow.

Cyborg didn't until then that he hadn't eaten for 5 hours! He felt his stomach and heard it rumble.

"Please…what about Beast Boy?" Cyborg laughed.

"He can get it himself." Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg shook his head. Somethings never change.

Raven went into the kitchen and began boiling some tea for herself. Then she pulled out a leftover slice of pizza. (Meat lovers of course) Raven smirked. She knew that she was hard on Beast Boy and Cyborg, but she cared for them. She was sure that they knew that too. Ever since that whole incident with the mirror Cyborg has tried to protect her. Beast Boy still tries to get her to admit that she finds him funny. But unlike her pink-hooded alter-ego she's not so kind. Starfire was always there for her too. When they switched that one time, they had to share their pasts with each other. After that incident they were close. She was the only person whom she could speak to about Ro…BOOM! Raven snapped out of her thoughts and turned toward the living room.

"DUDE! SNAP OUT OF…" Then an eerie silenced filled the room.

Raven was nervous. She seemed to be feeling that a lot lately. She knew who caused that silenced…and she was a fool for leaving him in her room like that. How could I! She thought. She closed her eyes trying to control her fear…her emotions. But they just kept growing with each second that past. Then the light bulb exploded leaving her in utter darkness.

"Just great." Raven said in her sarcastic voice.

"I don't know I kind of like it…I can have more fun." Said a deep whisper.

What in the world…last time I left him he was all depressed because I didn't love him. Now he's all lusty again. I guess the curse is starting to come in waves now. Raven thought. Then out of no where Raven felt hands on her shoulders and they began to slowly move down her arms. Raven tried not to shiver…but she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried she could not stop her reaction.

Robin noticed her movement and chuckled. He knew that she would eventually start enjoying it, but before Robin could start patting himself on the back Raven pushed him away.

"Don't Robin. Get away from me. Raven said trembling.

She tried to act like she wasn't afraid but she was, and Robin knew it. He thrived on it too. He loved how she trembled when she said his name. It just fed the fire inside of him. Made him want her more, but she wouldn't let him have her. It drove him on the brink of insanity.

Raven began to back away but Robin followed her. She backed into the counter with out thinking and Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"Seems like we keep getting into this position don't we." Robin whispered in her ear.

Raven, to her disliking, shivered again. She hated herself right now, but most of all she hated him…she hated what he did to her. She realized that Robin was lowering his face to hers. She leaned in slightly and brushed her lips against hers. Raven then forced her eyes open and shoved him off.

Raven sprinted out of the kitchen and into the hall way. She despised herself for running but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't fly because she wasn't able to concentrate. She also had no idea where she was running. She could hear Robin right behind her. She felt like prey being chased by a lion for their evening meal.

Then out of no where Starfire appear. She began to fly beside Raven, but when she looked behind them she stopped flying.

"Why…did you…stop flying?" Raven huffed.

"I just lost my happiness from the sight of him!" Starfire screamed.

The two girls continued to run from the hormonal boy. Robin was gaining and the two girls didn't know what to do. Robin was only about ten feet behind them and they were slowing. (They usually fly you know!) Surprisingly Starfire turned around

"Robin I do not wish to fight you but…"

"Shut up!"

Robin then threw a freezing disk at the red haired alien causing her to freeze.

"Starfire!" Raven screamed horrified.

Raven didn't know what she was going to do. Cyborg was knocked out, Beast Boy was knocked out, and now Starfire was knocked out! She was desperate. She would almost do anything, almost. There was no way she was going to lower herself by trying to get Robin to eat a marshmallow. She just knew that was a lie. Suddenly she found herself tackled to the ground.

"Finally…I got…you!" Robin huffed.

Raven was horrified. Her back was two the ground and Robin was on top pinning her to it. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't use her powers because she just couldn't concentrate. He knew it to. He knew that he was the cause of it.

"Robin get off." Raven said dangerously.

For some strange reason he obeyed and allowed her up. But right when she stood he pushed her into the wall and said.

"This position's a little more comfortable…wouldn't you agree."

"Not with you." She glared.

He began stroking her chin with his thumb and smiled. No smirked.

"You're cute when you mad."

Great now he turned affectionate again. When will the madness stop! I'm so sick of this! Wait a minute what is he doing? Raven thought.

She suddenly felt his lips on hers. When she tried to shove him off he wouldn't let her. The harder she pushed the more forceful he became. And oh how she liked it. She hated herself even more because of it. If only he wasn't on a curse. If only this was real, but it wasn't. She was finally able to push him off and look into his eyes. They were lust filled like before.

Raven tried to pull away but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his chest.

"No more games…I get what I want now." Robin said in a voice not even human.

"Robin please…don't." Raven hated to beg but she was afraid.

"Raven, I'm sick of waiting you little tease!" Robin snapped.

She wasn't expecting the word tease but she kept her mouth shut.

"Raven, this past week has been hell for me! I want you so bad and I can't have you! But when I kiss you I know that you feel the same!" Robin yelled.

"Robin…"

"Let me finish! Raven! You even walked around in Starfire's clothing! Do you know how tempting that was! Then you kissed me in your room and five seconds later you kick me in the groin! Well now you're going to be punished! Punished in a way were I'm happy…and your not…" Robin said in a dark voice.

Raven was then slammed into the wall. Raven was petrified. She was desperate. Really desperate. So desperate she would.

"Robin!" Raven screamed.

This did not even faze Robin he just continued to unbutton his shirt and remove Raven's cloak.

I can not believe I am about to say this…Raven thought.

"Robin I think it's sexy if a man eats a marshmallow." Raven winced.

Robin removed his hands from her belt and looked at her quizzically.

"Reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy." Robin said while arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for! To the kitchen!" Robin screamed.

Shoot me! Just shoot me! Raven thought.

They reached the kitchen and Robin in record time found the marshmallow bag practically putting the whole thing in his mouth! Raven swore to bring Jinx back from the dead and kill her again if this didn't work. Finally after a lot of chewing Robin swallowed.

All-of-a-sudden, Raven saw the boy collapse to the kitchen floor, his eyes filled with pain. Tears began to roll down the teenagers face. Robin then began to grip the floor. Panting heavily Robin grabbed his heart with his left hand. Then he grabbed his head as though everything was hurt. Suddenly his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

Raven couldn't believe it. The marshmallow did something. She just prayed that it didn't kill him.

_Three weeks later_

Robin awoke feeling like a new person, literally. He felt happy until he remembered what he had done. He had attacked his friends and hurt Raven. He was positive that she didn't even want to look at him. He had almost…

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Cyborg smiling like a loon.

"Ok I'm supposed to do a test to see if you're back to normal." Cyborg laughed.

Then Cyborg pulled out a lamp and waved it in Robins face. Robin raised his eyebrow but then remembered when he told Raven he liked the lamp. He really was pathetic.

Realizing Robin's reaction, Cyborg dropped the lamp and pulled Robin in a bone crushing hug that only Cyborg can give.

"It's great to have you back man." Cyborg sighed.

"It's great to be back, Cyborg." Robin smiled.

Cyborg then walked with Robin to breakfast, but Robin stopped when he entered. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all looked to Cyborg an answer and Cyborg nodded. Starfire then flew from her seat and tackled Robin.

"You are not full of hormones." Starfire hugged him like Cyborg.

"Yes Star! I'm…not hormonal…anymore!"

And I thought Cyborg was strong! Robin thought while smiling. A true genuine Robin smile not a smirk. Then Beast Boy came and hugged Robin in Bear form and said.

"Welcome back dude!" Beast Boy laughed.

But Raven just sat there staring at him wondering if he really was back to normal…she couldn't decide but when he smiled that gave her the answer. Raven then did something very unRaven like. She walked up to him and hugged him.

Robin was shocked. He thought that she would hate him…thought she would never speak to him again. But Raven was hugging him and smiling.

"It's good to have the real you back." Raven sighed.

Cyborg nodded to Beast Boy and Starfire to leave them alone. So without Raven or Robin knowing, they left the kitchen. Robin reluctantly pulled from the hug and said.

"I thought you would hate me…all those things I did…what I almost did…" Robin looked down in shame.

Raven then lifted his face to meet hers. Raven couldn't believe what she was doing. She wasn't allowed to feel it was dangerous, but this feeling didn't make lights go out of things blow up.

Cyborg stared out the window. He knew Robin cared for Raven and that Raven felt the same but…WHAT THE HECK FLOWERS ARE POPPING UP EVERYWHERE!

"Robin you couldn't help it…I realize that now. The real you would never kiss me…" Raven slightly smiled, but Robin saw sadness behind it.

Did she? No she couldn't… Robin thought.

Now it was Raven's turn to look down in shame. How could she…

She had nothing to be ashamed of. Robin looked at her and wanted her as much as he did before, but not in a lust way but in a loving way. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, but most of all he wanted was to just be with her. Robin came out of his thoughts when he saw a tear roll down Raven face.

Raven couldn't believe herself! Crying…she is the second time she had cried this week. She despised the feeling of weakness that comes from tears. She hated the wet droplets that rolled down her face. Suddenly, Raven felt a soft hand brush her cheek. Raven look at Robin but then turned away. She couldn't look at him.

Robin then turned her face toward him, but Raven's eyes did not follow.

"Raven look at me." Raven's eyes didn't move.

"Look at me Raven…" Robin said in a hushed whisper.

Raven finally looked at him. Then Robin shocked her by leaning into her. No Curse…the real Robin. Raven felt his lips on hers and smiled into it.

Cyborg was flipping out…now candy was popping out of the ground!

Raven kissed back with all the passion she had, and to her amazement Robin kissed her with the same amount of passion. Thank goodness for marshmallows.

THAT WAS THE FINAL CHAPPIE! Hoped you liked it! I did! I loved writing this story! I want to thank you to **SORU **for just being freakin awesome! I dedicate this whole story to you! I also want to thank Lauren and Allison for help. Also to **MAJICK-SWEETHEART** Don't stop writing because of some stupid guys! If you love writing do it anyway! Thank you for your nice review to! I hope you make a story soon! I would accually like to see a Robin and Starfire version of this if you want to do it! Just put a reference to my story! . Good luck! I you want to do it of course. **REVIEW! I WANT TO SAY A THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD ENDING!**


End file.
